Radio stations and television (TV) stations (hereinafter, they are simply referred to as “broadcasting stations”) broadcast various programs, and audiences listen to or watch a program by selecting a frequency and receiving a broadcast signal at the predetermined frequency transmitted from each broadcasting station by a radio receiver or a TV receiver. In recent years, the broadcasting stations release information peculiar to each broadcasting station on the network, and provide information on the programs that were broadcasted, such as information about the contents of the broadcasted programs and the musical compositions that were broadcasted in the programs, to the audiences.
Specifically, as to a musical composition broadcasted by a radio station, in addition to the tune title and the artist name, information including the title, the serial number, the year of release, the sales company, the broadcasting time and date, and the like, of a compact disc (CD) in that the musical composition is recorded is released on the network. Further, also information about the musical compositions that were broadcasted in a past specific time is released. Generally, such information is updated at appropriate time. Heretofore, the information about the musical compositions was obtained by the user by using a personal computer (PC) or the like connected to the network.
Further, also search systems in which by using a portable auxiliary terminal having a radio receiving section, time memorizing means, and the like, when the user was pleased with a musical composition that was broadcasted, the time is memorized in the auxiliary terminal, and information about such musical composition is retrieved later from a database in that information has been stored by the broadcasting station based on that time via a PC or the like have been proposed (for example, see patent document 1).
In this manner, the user can obtain the information about the musical composition by using a PC or an auxiliary terminal. Furthermore, also the distribution of a musical composition and the purchase of a CD can be performed based on the obtained information.
Patent Document 1—Patent laid-open number 2001-273305 (paragraph number [0021]-[0029], FIG. 1).
However, actual broadcasting and updating of information obtainable by the user is not linked correctly, and the information is usually updated at constant intervals. Thus, if the user found a musical composition that he/she likes under broadcasting and thereupon performs an operation to obtain information about that musical composition by using a PC or the like, there is a case where information obtainable by the user still has not been updated at the time, and the user obtains information about the musical composition immediately before the musical composition that the user likes. Therefore, the user has to perform the operation to obtain the objective information again after waiting for updating of obtainable information, or since it was a tune that the user listened for the first time, the user erroneously recognizes that thus obtained information about the musical composition immediately before the tune as correct information.
Further, in search systems using a conventional auxiliary terminal, correct information about musical composition being broadcasted cannot be obtained in real time.